Electronic devices contain components, such as integrated circuits, that generate heat during operation. As electronic components become smaller and more powerful, they generate more heat in a smaller and more confined area. At the same time, electronic devices are being designed with increasingly small form factors, which can result in components being spaced more closely within the device. This can intensify the effect of heat generated by the components during operation. To maintain the longevity and proper functionality of the device, fans, heat sinks, and/or other heat management components are used to dissipate heat from the device. However, designing heat management components that can be integrated into smaller overall volumes while still providing effective and reliable heat dissipation can create challenges.